An aspect of the technique relates to a warning system designed to decrease instances of rear end collisions of motor vehicles.
Rear-end collision accidents have gradually increased together with the increment in the number and running speed of motorized vehicles in recent years. Many of these traffic accidents occur because a driver may be unaware of the activities of the driver in front of this driver. As a result, when the driver in front stops short, the driver in the rear does not have enough time to react and negotiate his or her speed, resulting in a rear end collision.